Infection City 5 Lost in Nightmares
by ZombiesAppocolypes
Summary: Story about Razor 8 months ago before the infection


I'm Jake Clawson I'll told you about my awful day on my job as Razor I and T-Bone were sent to catch Dark kat at 's mansion by Mayor 8 months ago that's reason why Dark kat captured me

T-Bone and me arrived at the mansion but the door locked so I took my knife out and put it on the lock then move it up down to unlock the damn door T-Bone stood right to me he's starting to asked about me and Callie was on a date 2 days ago "Hay buddy how are you and Callie on the date 2 days ago" then I turned my head to him and said "Cool! we were in a tunnel of love bought some candies and a lot" and I continue unlock this Goddamn door so he's continue asking me "And what's about your university buddy your father want you to study so why you dont go university and visit me anytime you want?"

I released a knife in the lock then I stand up stump at a knife suddenly the door opened then I said to T-Bone"Don't talk about school rule number one"and get inside thr mansion I took out my glovetix put in on my hand and told T-Bone to get inside I didn't tell him that I have a pistol because he always say we are hero not killer but I know some criminals hi-tech than our low tech glovetix so I always take P228 with me when I do Swat Kats job

I looked around this place it's very big so how can we find Dark crud I thought myself so I said to T-Bone "Hay buddy you go left I'll go right" he replied "Ok"then he walked to left side Now there's only me alone this time so I took out my P228 and walked to right side to find Dark crud I was walking into the hall I still held P228 in my hand I walked into a room then I saw a piano I walked to it then looked around I didn't see anybody so I played a song called moonlight sonata my true dad taught me 9 years ago before I met my new parents while I was playing thr piano T-Bone walked inside then said "Damnit! Razor I thought you're Dark kat and why the heck do you play piano buddy?"

I stopped play it and said to him "When I was young my dad take me to piano class I learned it 9 years and always have competitions why?" I said and asked him "What song are you playing?" he asked me so I answered "Moonlight sonata" then he walked away from me and looked at me changing then said "Holy Kats! Razor yo...you are Dark kat true son" I dont know what's he talking about then asked him back "What the hell are you talking about?" T-Bone told me"Dark kat has a son he told the enforcet that's who can play Moonlight Sonata he'll be his son because that song he taught his son by himself" I shocked then said "I can't belive this..."and I walked away from him to otherside of the room and said "Hay you knew me for long time you always trust me but now why? T-Bone why? answer me!" T-Bone didn't say anything just stood and looked down then I walked to him but he said to stopped me "Don't move! stay over there" then aim his glovetix at me suddenly he fired spider missile at me I stuck in the net then I asked him "What the hell are you doing!" he walked to me and saud "stay here I don't want the dark crud captured you" then he ran out the room to find dark kat alone

While I stuck in this GODAMN net I took my knife out then cutting it to get the out from this room when I got out I walked to pick up my glovetix and ran to find T-Bone while I was walking suddenly ninjas appear around me they have katanas I thought my glovetiz doesn't work so I dropped it then took out pistol and aim at one of them suddenly I heard T-Bone screaming painful I shocked and said "Damnit! hang on I'm commin'" so I ran pass them and shot them I shoved ninja and stole katana from him and starting to slashed them with katana in my hand after I killed them all my G-suit covered by blood then I dropped katana and said to myself "What have I done...I murdered these kat" then I fell on the ground and cried then I heard T-Bone screamed again so I picked up my knife and heading to the voice

Mean while Dark kat captured T-Bone and ordered his creeping attacked him then I found him lay on the floor he's bleeding he looked at ne and asked "Errg...Razor what happened to you" he asked because he saw my cloth covered by blood I helped him get up and said "Just a little slaughter party in the hall" he shocked because I just told him I killed kats I didn't see dark crud then asked him "Where's Dark crud?" he answered "Escaped I told him that's you're his son" I looked at him but didn't say anything after the enforcer arrived Feral and Callie got off the car then they saw us walking out from thr mansion I was carrying T-Bone I put his arm on my shoulder I saw the enforcers so I called them for help "Hey I need a doctor here he's badly hurt" then I put T-Bone down slowly at the door Callie saw me covered by blood she shocked and asked me "Razor! are you okay?"she ran to me and looked at my arm it's bleeding but not much I answerrd "I'm fine just go to look T-Bone "then I walked pass her to sit on the back of an ambulance that's my best friend on it I said to him "You'll be ok I promise" I took my knife out put it right to me and said "That's funny isn't it? to saw much blood came out huh?" then I laughed and put my bloody hand to T-Bone hand I said to him "He will come to me not you buddy" then I looked outside to watch many stars on the sky

If he still wake he will think I'm mad now because after I killed those ninjas by my hand I feel something changed me a lot until now I want to see blood just like Dark kat who want to see much blood in Megakatcity

After Chance got out from Megakat hospital he saw me changed a lot like my new style and he found my guns in the cupboard crud! but I took some in my locker so Chance can't find it I designed Turbokat to have heavy machine gun so now I look like a kat that's mad and always wants to see blood forward him in Chance's eyes

I have an argument with him so I quite then walk away from Chance I got back to studied for 6 months and I became an instuctor in the university I taught science and taught piano class but he still phone me sometime he told me Callie asked about me

I like her very much but now I don't care about everything if I get back as Razor and hurt other people with my dangerous weapons what should I supposed to do I should help them not kill them

after that day Chance nerver called me until 2 weeks later while I was on the street to go to university I heard a news about the crashed of Turbokat they didn't found his body they thought his body blow in pieces after crashed I was shocked and feel sad I always blame myself if I was on the jet with him...he maybe won't dead so I quite from university and visit Chance's grave I put some flowers and Scaredy kat VCD on his grave and stand quietly for while so I plan to get back to Salvage Yard to keep Swat Kats still in the city

I came back at the salvage yard I saw Burke and Murry stand at the counter I walked inside the shop suddenly Burke said to me"Hey Murry look! that's a poor kat who's lost his friend and cried like a little kitten"I heard that then I'm very very angry so I took out my knife then slashed on the counter powerful and looked at them with my mad green eyes then said to them "If you don't wana die before old GET YOUR TAILS away from my face NOW!" they looked at me and ran out the shop I scared them I walked to underground I saw many thing look normal like before I left him I walked to my Chance's locker and opened it I saw lots of picture of us I started to cry I fell on the ground and said "Chance...I'm so...sorry"

next day I come back to worked as a mechanic while I was repairing the car the alarm sound suddenly I ran to it and said "Yes Ms. Briggs any problem?" "Razor! Is that you? I thought you quited T-Bone told me " I listened to Callie then I told her "Yes I'm back to keep T-Bone honor I won't let him died for free without anything" "I need to talk to you and exactly Feral want to talk to you too"

"I'll be right there "I said and ran to my locker to changed cloth I picked up Colt1911 Hunting rifle and C-4 timer bomb I get on the Turbokat and fly to Megakat city hall for meeting

When I arrived I landed Turbokat at the roof then walked down the stairs to Mayor office

I opened the door everybody looked at me when I got inside they saw I have long-rage rifle carried on my back pistol in my belt and C-4 bomb carried on my back I asked "Why you called me Ms. Briggs any criminal to kil?" they looked their face each other then Callie asked me "Razor what happened? why you change a lot?" I looked at her and said coldly "Just changed something with myself" she looked at my emotionless face then told me about why he called me here " stole the dangerous virus from Megakat Lab we think he'll use it to mutated the city Razor we need your help" I looked at her then smiled and said "I'll help you guys fight viper" she walked to me and hugged me so tight and said "Welcome back Razor" I will protect the city by my own way Chance's words still appeared in my mind I'm back to keep Chance's honor I'm not back as Razor of Swat Kats who's kind and friendly but I'm back as Razor the madness Swat Kat who's like to see blood on the floor forward him

2 days later

The alarm sounds loudly I was repairing Turbokat I pull myself out from under the jet and ran to the alarm to talk to Callie "Razor I need your help it's dark kat and his creeping they are attacking the city" she said I heard dark kat name I thought back that day Chance do that to me because he want to protect me from Dark kat after I changed my cloth I jumped on Turbokat and fly it to Megakat city "It's time to pay back"I said meanwhile Dark kat is attacking the city by his powerful robots I looked down from the jet I saw many civilians run for their life I locked missiles at those robots then I fired High explosive missile "HE missile DEPLOYED" then the missiles blow those robots but they are too many my missiles gonna empty so I landed the jet on the ground and get off from pilot seat I picked up Assault rifle and glovetix I ran to find dark kat but there are many robots around me so I shot them and ran away to otherside I swiched my glovetix to chainsaw then I destroyed them with my glovetix chainsaw suddenly there's something make me painful and fell on the ground I saw dark kat shot laser beam to me he ordered his creeping get me up and walk closer to me then said"Nice to see you son and glad to see you like this madness and hothead" I looked at him slowly and said"I don't like you and never look like you!" suddenly he punched me powerful at my face and remove my mask he looked into my eyes then said"Your eyes likr your mother's" he walked away for a little bit and said"I and your mother were criminals we has a son that's you I can't teach you to be criminal because you're too young so I left you at someone house I saw them picked up you and walk inside they grow you up and make name for you Jake and surname like them it's Clawson"

I listened to him then looked down and think'My real father is an dangerous criminal if people know this how can they look at me' suddenly the enforcer chopper lights at us then dark kat ran away with his creeping and left me on the floor I felt very dizzy I saw light then black out

I woke up on the soft bed and looked around I thought I'm in the hospital I feel hurt my arms and my legs but I still can move them I can feel that I didn't wear mask and saw my helmet on thr table suddenly the doot opened the nurse came in and said"Oh! handsome you awake"I looked at her but don't say anything "Don't worried this room is secret mayor gave this room to you and nobody know you're here" she walked closer me and put her hand on my neck then chick and said"No fever"then walk to the door and said"Ms. Briggs will came to visit you about 3 pm." and she went out I thought onething in my mind so I look around to find something I search it in my pocket then I took it out I looked at it and smiled it is a picture of Chance and me in the picture I sat on the wing of Turbokat and Chance stood down to me "I miss you so much"

after I got up for 2 hours I fell tried so I go back to sleep the door opened I wake up and felt someone walk to me so I make mr like I was sleeping but the truth it's not "Razor er...I found your mask I'll put it on the table" it's Callie sound "You're sleeping so you can't hear me huh...Feral is looking for you he want you to explain everything"

"I can explain"I said but I still don't want she to know who I am so I put pillow to close my face"Razor you awake? why don't you told-" she want to say 'why don't you told me?'but I stopped her and said"I was captured by dark kat that's my explain" I reach my hand to take mask and wear it then put pillow of my face and said to her"I can't do this anymore Ms. Briggs without T-Bone I look like an idiot"I blame myself she look at me then told me"No you're not You can do it Razor that's your job to protect the city without T-Bone you can do it don't blame yourself I know you feel sad but I'm sadder than you"I looked at her then jumped out of the bed and hugged her then cried"Thank you Ms. Briggs thanks for everything you do fot me and T-Bone" she look at me I look like a kitten that's crying because he need help about his heart"I must thanks you because you and T-Bone saved me a lot" she pushed me away and gave me her hangerchife I took it and clean my tears from my face

After I got out the hospital I was searching dark kat for long time but can't find him I still followed Chance's words about everything I always look at the chair near my chair in the kutchen I feel Chance stil with me and followed me everywhere I heard the bell at the counter I thought 'another annoyed customer' I walked to the counter and saw my students stood at the counter and said"Happy Birth Day Teacher Jake" I shocked then I rememberd today is my birthday Chance always told me because I always forget my birthday I asked them"How did you get here?" then Diana said"The big yellow kat told us he wear suit look like yours" I heard that suddenlu I ran out the shop and look around I saw a jar of flowers on the floor I fell on the ground and cried "Damnit! Chance I miss you very much don't you know? why don't you come back to me" I hugged a jar of flowers in my chest then look on the sky I saw Chance smiled at me "Teacher Jake what's going on?"Simon asked me I look at him and said"Nothing little Simon I just really miss my best friend"then smiled at him and told everybody get inside to cut the cake I look on the sky again then I was thinking about what should I do now? there're lots of kitten celebration in my our home"Thanks for everything buddy I've nevet Forgot you"I said softly then walk inside and tolf them about I and Chance excatly I told them about our secret Kits're very excited when I told them I'm Razor of Swat Kats

end.


End file.
